


From Haven to Atlas

by star_is_sad



Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fall of Beacon (RWBY), James Ironwood Needs a Hug, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow Branwen Sober, Volume 7 (RWBY), World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: The letter that Qrow sends James from Haven finally arrives on his desk one day. Its contents aren't exactly what the General was expecting.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	From Haven to Atlas

When James arrived at his office after another long meeting, a letter was already waiting for him on his desk. From the handwriting alone he knew who it was from, and rushed to open it. Even in his quickened pace, he was careful with the envelope, not wanting to rip or tear it at all.

His assumption was further corrected when he glanced the letter once over, seeing as the handwriting continued on to the letter itself.

_ ‘It’s been two weeks since the attack on Haven. The official report states that the plot to destroy Mistral’s CCT tower was thwarted by Ghira Belladonna and the Fanus malicia group from Menagerie. A huntsman and some students coincidentally visiting the headmaster were also able to lend some assistance. Unfortunately, Leonardo Lionheart lost his life while trying to defend his school, and those responsible for organising the attack managed to escape. _

_ As I’m sure you can guess, there's a lot more to this report than I’m willing to say in this letter. But for now, what I’m trying to say is that we are on our way to Atlas, James. There's a good chance we'll get there before this letter does, but in case we don't, I need you to know that we’re bringing a lot more than bad news with us.’ _

James felt his breath catch in his throat as he got to the end of the paragraph. Qrow was coming to Atlas. 

He hadn't seen the other man since the fall of Beacon, and it wasn't as though they had left things on great terms either. The general found himself often going over the conversation he’d had with Qrow before he’d gone on his mission, when they’d called things off. Things had gotten heated to say the least, unpleasant words were said on both of their behalves, and that had led to even more conflict during the Vytal Festival. 

And then, without as much as a goodbye, James had been swept away back to Atlas. 

He’d be lying if he said he hadn't missed Qrow, in fact, he needed the other man now more than ever. The pressure he was under, all of the secrecy and deception, it was too much for just one man to handle. Of course, he had Winter, the Ace-Ops, and the council, but he needed someone to level with him, not just bend at his every whim. 

He needed Qrow. 

Looking back down to the letter, James continued to read. 

_ ‘Despite everything that’s going on, it’ll be nice to see you again. I know the last time we were together, things hadn't been great, but I’m hoping we can put that behind us. The last thing we need to be right now is divided, and I know how strong we can be together. Anyways, we can talk about this more when we arrive, which hopefully will be soon. _

_ I look forward to seeing you, Jim. _

_ Qrow’ _

James couldn't help the warm smile which came to his face as he read the last few sentences. Qrow had called him Jim. 

It had been a long time since he’d heard the other man call him that. Jim was personal, and only Qrow used it. He would hear ‘James’ and ‘General’ on a daily basis, that's why hearing Jim from Qrow made it all the more special. He’d missed hearing it. 

As James started to reread through the letter again, he looked up as there was a knock at his office door. He quickly put the letter back into its envelope before calling whoever it was to enter. 

Winter entered, standing as poised as ever, hands clasped behind her back.

“Sir, I have been informed that a rogue airship has just landed in Mantle.” She spoke. James would usually be concerned by information like that, but after Qrow’s letter, he had a sneaking suspicion that a certain bird might be behind it. With a small smile, James stood from his chair and looked back to Winter.

“Send Clover and the Ace Ops down there and find who is behind this. Have them bring the perpetrators to my office, I have a feeling I’ll want to talk with them after our meeting with the council.” James said, his eyes trailing back down to the envelope with his name scrawled on it. He picked up the letter once more, giving another spare thought to Qrow before placing it in the top draw of his desk. 

Maybe things would finally start getting better. 


End file.
